


Worth Dying For

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And always will be, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, But Bucky loves him, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff, House Fires, Hurt Steve, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No animals were harmed in the making of this fic, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pets, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Swearing, They Hug, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: (Based loosely off the scene in Mockingjay Part One) He couldn't be that stupid. But this was Steve, he was that stupid. "Fucking idiot!!" he shouted angrily, gaining everyone's attention while Bucky gaze went to the burning building. "He went back for the cat!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to FawkesFlame123 for reading it over for me! And well for everything!! YOUR THE BEST. 
> 
> Okay, okay, so I haven't posted in like forever, mainly because I have work which is taking up 99% of my time, but luckily I'll be getting some free time after Christmas after all the overtime is done with! And hopefully next week, I'll update Status Update I haven't forgotten about it! 
> 
> This fic has been in the making for I don't even know how long and well is very loosely based of the scene in Mockingjay part 1 where Primrose goes back for her cat and I sat there like that was something that Steve would definitely do and then instead of being the short fic I kept going and then feels got involved and well now we have this! 
> 
> Enjoy!

His life was going brilliantly, which really should have been the first sign of the oncoming shit show that was about to happen, he and Steve were finally settling down, both overcoming their fears and problems by, not only talking to each other, but others as well, people who can help. Sam Wilson, he swore was an angel in disguise, putting up with all their shit. He was brilliant, patient and understanding. Well, that was until you touched his ice cream and a word of advice, don't touch Sam Wilson’s ice cream. Bucky was lucky to come out of it with his one remaining flesh hand still attached.

 

In fact, life was going so well that he planned on proposing to Steve on his birthday, which was only a couple of weeks away, and _oh man was he nervous_! It wasn't that he didn't know that Steve loved him, because Steve showed him that every day, whether it be through sex – wonderful, mind blowing sex – gentle touches, speech, texts or even _glances_ , Steve always showed Bucky just how much he loved him, sometimes Bucky couldn't help but wondered if their love was one of the things that kept Steve's heart going because the rest of his body definitely wasn't helping.

 

And of course, he loved Steve too, love him it so much it hurt and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He realised this after his accident when he shunned everyone away with glares and hurtful words, knowing exactly where to hit home and everyone took the bait, well everyone but Steve. And hell Bucky _tried_ , knowing full well how to hurt his best friend – now lover and soon to be husband – however, since this was _Steve_ ; stubborn, hard-headed and determined. Even while he was suffering himself, he saw that Bucky needed a friend, even if Bucky didn't know that himself. And as usual, didn't back down from the fight and fought his way back into Bucky's life, to which is Bucky now eternally gratefully for. Honestly, he wasn't sure where he would be without Steve, damn he loved the punk so much.

 

Oh, and yeah Bucky did eventually apologise to everyone, _eventually_ , after a lot of bugging by Steve, but he did it and they forgave him. Though he swore that Natasha still held it against him, because she can and after some of the things he said to her, he was surprised he was still _alive_ , never mind got her forgiveness. But Steve had been in the room, so he doubted that even Natasha – regardless of what she says – could resist Steve, if he begged her or worse _cried_ for her forgiveness, so she probably just cut out the middleman. He swore that no one could resist Steve, he certainly couldn't.

 

He knew he was grinning like a manic, but just thinking about Steve did that to him. Glancing up, he saw his grinning reflection looking back at him in the glass of the vending machine.

 

He had gone  down to the lobby to pick them a few extra snacks, since they, being him, Steve, Nat  and Sam were all over at Clint’s for movie night. They usually rotated apartments, each week and this week it was Clint’s turns to host. However, that also meant that he got to pick the film, honestly, there was only so many times you can watch the _Hunger Games_ or _Robin Hood,_ before you start reciting the words yourself.

 

Also, they would have to put up with Clint’s choice of snacks, which was even worse than his movie range, but, it seemed they'd been let off tonight as Clint had gotten hungry before they arrived and had been picking at them. And when they had all arrived there was hardly any left. Luckily, Bucky managed to volunteer quick enough and got to head down to the lobby, which was on the bottom floor, where the vending machines were stationed, basically, it meant that he got to skip the first scene of Robin Hood even if it did cost him a few dollars.

 

Which was why he was currently grinning into the glass of the vending machine while he waited for it to give out the fifth pack of sweets.

 

_Ring!!!!_

 

He flinched at the sudden blaring sound, but, he quickly got over it when he realised what that meant.

 

That really should have been his second warning of what was about to happen.

 

It was the fire alarm.

 

Abandoning most of his sweets and drinks, (he couldn't carry them all), he hoped that if this was a drill that all his things would be there when he got back, since some of the people who lived in the building were pretty dodgy and he swore that someone had once stolen Steve’s inhaler out of his pocket! And of course it would happen when they needed it, after the idiot decided to try and chase down two robbers  who’d  stolen an old lady's handbag, honestly, Bucky sometimes wonders if Steve thought he was some kind of superhero or something.

 

The bell kept ringing as he made his way out the back of the building, as it was the closest exit at the time, along with some other tenants who lived on the back of the bottom and the first floor, they weren't happy to say the least. He could see an uprising happening if this was another drill because he knew that there were some young families who lived here and by this time would have just managed to get their children off to sleep.

 

As they made their way around the street to the front side of the building, well more like herded by a frantic landlord, which was sign that this wasn't simply another drill. Bucky was finally able to see what was happening, well actually, he felt it first, the heat pressed against his skin as he rounded the building to see a crowd of people standing at a decent distance from the apartment building.

 

"Holy shit,” Bucky gasped as he watched the building, there was some serious black smoke coming out of one of the top floors, luckily Clint lived on the second, so the others would have gotten out okay. _Thank God_ , they weren't on their floor tonight which was the fifth which seemed to be where most of the smoke was coming out of. He started looking around the mass of people trying to see if he could see any if his friends.

 

"Bucky!"

 

Bucky whipped his head around the sound of his nickname.

 

"Clint?!" He called as pushed his way through, over to his friends, eyes scanning over all of them. 

 

Clint _check_. 

 

Sam _check_.

 

Natasha _check_.

 

Steve _che_ -

 

Bucky frowned, heart racing, "where's Steve?!"

 

"We don't know," Nat replied, glancing around worriedly, "he was with us when we started to leave, but then just vanished shouting something about having to go back, we all thought that he went back for you."

 

Bucky eyes widened in fear, "wait, so he's not out here?!"

 

Natasha shook her head. "We thought he'd gone looking for you."

 

"No, he knew I was closest to the back exit, he wouldn't need to look for me," Bucky continued panicking, eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of Steve. Fear rising in his chest, hoping that he was out here somewhere and that he'd have just separated from his friends and he was okay, maybe with the ambulance checking his asthma? But then again this was _Steve_ , he knew the blond’s first property was never himself or his health, luckily though it was Bucky's.

 

"Maybe he's just lost in the crowd then?" Clint offered to try to sound reassuring, but Bucky could hear the fear in his voice as well. His eyes kept scanning the people for the blond mop of hair, when his eyes landed on a young girl from the floor below, clutching her cat close to her chest. Which suddenly reminded him of their own cat, and he hoped that she'd managed to find a way out somehow –

 

Bucky forgot to breathe.

 

"Shit."

 

"Bucky?"

 

"He wouldn't..."

 

"James?"

 

"He didn't..."

 

"What's the matter, man?"

 

"Steve."

 

"What about Steve?"

 

"You found him?"

 

"Where is he?!"

 

He couldn't be that stupid.

 

But this was Steve, he was that stupid.

 

"Fucking idiot!!" he shouted angrily, gaining everyone's attention while Bucky gaze went to the blazing building. "He went back for the cat!"

 

Clint blinked, "What?"

 

"He went back for the cat!" Bucky exclaimed angrily, as he started to push his way through the crowd, leaving the others to try and to catch up. "The fucking cat!"

 

He neared the front near the burning building which was quite impressive for as far as burning buildings go, someone was going to have a hell of a lot explaining to do, however, that really wasn't what was on his mind at the moment because _Steve was still in there_!

 

If the fire didn't kill him, Bucky would!

 

He loved him, but fucking hell, this was insane!

 

He started to make his way back towards the building, until someone grabbed his arm, his metal arm, "Don't go any closer you might get hurt." Bucky turned his head to see a fireman kitted out.

 

Bucky pulled his arm out of the guys grasp "I need to go back in there! My boyfriend is still in there!" and tried to race back in, only to be stopped by the guy, blocking his way.

 

The man gave a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry and I understand that you want to go find your boyfriend, but you can't go back in, maybe he's just lost in crowd somewhere?"

 

Bucky growled, glaring up at the older man, "listen, I know he's in there and I have to get back in there right now he in danger!"

 

The fireman shook his head, "You can't go back in it's not safe."

 

"If it's not safe for me, then is defiantly isn't safe for him!" Bucky spat back, forward, however the man blocked his way again, Bucky narrowed his eyes, he didn't have time for this. "Get the fuck out my way." He growled while squaring up to the guy.

 

He had nothing against the man, in fact, he had deep respect for firemen, especially after they got him out of the car crash and probably saved his life. However, he'd fight this guy if need be, Steve was in there, and he was the one thing stopping him from getting to his Stevie who could be dying in there! Nothing would get in his way from saving his baby, not after all they'd been through.

 

"Bucky!" he heard Sam shout from somewhere behind him, luckily this seemed to catch the fireman's attention for a second in which Bucky used to push past him and run towards the apartment building.

 

"Hey, get back here! It's not safe!!"

 

The next thing he knew he was being yanked back hard by his T-shirt by whom he assumed is the fireman and was just about to shout and pull way out of the grip.

 

_BANG!_

 

He had to take a step back as the building burst into flame, he could feel the heat from the flames from where he was stood, causing him to start to sweat, the windows smashed throwing glasses everywhere and thick black smoke poured out of the windows. Everyone silenced at once and just watched in horror at the scene.

 

" _STEVE_!"

 

Then, suddenly it was utter chaos again with people screaming, shouting and firemen shouting orders at each other and the teens, vaguely Bucky realized that the firemen were still holding his shirt, however, that wasn't his main focus at the moment because _oh god Steve was still in there_.

 

"Sir, I know you're in shock, but we need to you back, it's still too dangerous here."

 

It only then did he notice he was shaking, as the fireman carefully lead him back to where his friends were stood, all with series different expression horror, fear and shock, Bucky wasn't sure which he was at the moment, probably all three.

 

"Oh god," Sam whispered under his breath. "Please whatever happens today, please let Steve okay."

 

They were losing hope second by second as the flames blazed on.

 

"James –" Natasha started, she seemed to be the most composed out of all them, but you could see that she was starting to crack while trying to hold it all together. Their attention was once again drawn by another, though this time, somewhat small explosion come from the house.

 

"No, no, no, no," Bucky cried as he struggled relentlessly  against the fireman’s grip, or at least he assumed it was because that wasn't what he was focused on at the moment. Later on, he was going to apologize to the firemen for being a dick but not anytime soon. " _STEVE_!"

 

The flames calmed a little after the second explosion, but it was definitely still there, they could still feel the heat. Bucky was heart breaking every second nothing happened and was being blown away bit by bit. He was honestly considering just running in there regardless if he couldn’t find Steve, at least he wouldn’t have to live without him.

 

He falls onto his knees, no longer having the strength to support him as tears streamed down his face.

 

“Steve, no, Stevie,” he felt someone hands on his shoulder probably Sam’s but he didn’t care to look, nothing mattered besides Steve. “You can’t be gone you bastard _, until the end of the line_ you said, you fucking promised.”

 

“Bucky, we need to get back…” Sam’s' voice floated, but he ignored it along with the tug on his shoulder. “I know you're upset, but you’ll get hurt otherwise...”

 

“Not without Steve.”

 

“Bucky, please –” Sam started pulling on his shoulder again, but Bucky didn’t care, but then Sam gasped, “holy shit look Bucky!”

 

Bucky's head shot up, eyes widening to see firemen walking out of the building, with a body cradled in his arms, it was old Peggy Carter from across the hall, however, what Bucky was most bothered about was the slim body thrown over his shoulder.

 

His heart stopped, then it started again, soon after when his brain started working again, “ _Steve_!”

 

He jumped to his feet but didn’t go anywhere due to Sam’s hand holding him back, but that didn’t stop him from repeatedly calling out his boyfriend’s name as the firemen and medics made their way over. He furiously scrubbed his face rubbing away the tears that didn’t seem to want to stop, he hadn’t cried since that time Steve confronted him, but that was a story for another time.

 

“Thank god,” Natasha breathed behind him, relief clear in her voice, and Bucky couldn’t help but agree.

 

* * *

 

Steve had smoke inhalation, multiple third degree burns, cracked three ribs and was still unconscious, but _he was alive_ and the doctors had given him the green light for an eventual full recovery, though they’d have to watch his breathing more than normal, and they said that he’d wake up within the next few days.

 

He was alive, that was what matter most to Bucky, Steve was alive.

 

But he was still fucking pissed at him.

 

And Steve had a hell of a lot of making up to do, but at least Steve was alive and so was the damn cat, who was being looked after by Natasha and Clint. They’d had picked up their dog from vets, and both managed to find somewhere else to live, Natasha was at Tony’s high tech tower and Clint was with his old friend Phil.

 

He was sitting next to Steve’s bed, feet up, reading Catching Fire out loud, when there was a knock at the door, Bucky blinked, looking up, “come in.”

 

A young woman, who looked slightly older than themselves slipped through the door, she was wearing a nurse's uniform, but it was all disheveled like she’d been up all night.

 

“Hi, how is he?” the women questioned, eyes drifted to Steve all bandaged up with wires attached.

 

Bucky smiled slightly, “He’s fine, he’ll wake up when he wants to, he’s Steve after all, never exactly goes by anyone else's expectations and he’s going to make a full recovery.”

 

“Good,” the women smiled, as she walked to Steve’s bed, “when he wakes I want to thank him.”

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow, “huh?”

 

She looked at Bucky, “my names Sharon Carter.” As if that explained everything. It didn’t, but the name still sounded familiar, Carter where had he –

 

“You’re related to Peggy Carter?!” Bucky questioned remembering their elderly neighbour who had been carried out at the same time as Steve, the same women who had taken a liking to Steve within minutes of meeting him and occasions brought the meatloaf over. 

 

Sharron smiled, “I’m her niece.”

 

“Is she okay?” Bucky questioned, he’d been so focused on Steve that he’d forgotten that others were also hurt in the fire as well. The worst injury was Rumlow, who got multiple 3rd degree burns all over his body and according to Natasha wasn't leaving hospital any time soon. Not that Bucky was saying that he deserved it, but out of everyone in the building he wasn’t that bothered about the older male’s injuries.

 

“She's fine, thanks to Steve,” Sharron replied with a sad smile.

 

“Steve?” Bucky blinked putting down his book. 

 

“Yeah, aunty Peggy told me that while the building was burning down and she was stuck in her room, he burst in, cat in his arms and manoeuvred them down three flights of stairs, before his lungs gave out on him, which was just in time for the firefighter to arrive, but without him, she wouldn’t have made it out alive.”

 

Bucky paused, because, on the one hand, he saved the women's life, but on the other hand, he nearly died because of it...

 

“He went back for the fucking cat.” 

 

Sharron laughed “I know, I know, you probably don’t feel that pleased about hearing that because of how but of how he is now, but I’m so thankful for him.”

 

“Selfless, brave little shit,” Bucky mumbled, reaching out and holding Steve’s uninjured hand. “You don’t know what you're in for when you wake up.”

 

Sharron left not long after saying that she had to finish her rounds, but she’d pop in later.

 

But of course, Steve decided that half an hour later was a great time to wake up...

 

“B-Buck?” the blond coughed, half away shocking Bucky out of his half-sleep state.

 

“Steve?!” Bucky stood up still gripping Steve’s hand, eyes widening and watering as Steve’s blue eyes looked into his and Bucky felt like he could finally breathe again.

 

“Hi, Bucky,” he even had the nerve to smile. 

 

“Don’t _'hi, Bucky'_   me, you little shit!” Bucky scowled and he scoffed, “you went back for the cat!”

 

Steve laid there, not having much choice in the matter, and listened to Bucky’s rant, which he completely understood because if their roles were reversed Steve would have lost his shit. Bucky eventually stopped ranting and pacing and slumped back into the seat next to him, and his face dropped.

 

“Why did you do it, Steve? I mean really, forget the cat.”

 

Steve let out a deep breath and looked Bucky in his eyes, “You remember the plane crash?”

 

Bucky frowned, “Of course, how could I forget, I nearly lost you again.”

 

“I was the only one to survive,” Steve stated, sniffling, “there were so many people on that plane Buck.”

 

“I know, I know Stevie,” Bucky replied, stroking Steve’s hand, he knew all the details of the crash that had happened over the arctic, it was one of the worst moment in Bucky’s life when he got the news about the crash, especially when they said there were no survivors. But of course, Steve had proved them all wrong by managing to stay alive and eventually got rescued.

 

“Well, I couldn’t let it happen again,” Steve sniffed, trying his hardest not to cry at the memories.

 

Bucky placed the hand on Steve’s cheek, “what do you mean, baby?”

 

Steve leaned into Bucky’s touch, tears spilling out, “they all _died_ , and I couldn’t help them, they just died, there were kids on there, families, everyone, pets, and me, just me survived out of all of us.”

 

“Steve...” Bucky whispered, wiping the tears away what his thumb.

 

“I could save someone this time, even if it was just the cat...” Steve whispered.

 

“Oh baby,” Bucky cooed, “You don’t need to save anyone, you don’t owe anyone.”

 

“But Bucky –”

 

“No Steve,” Bucky interpreted, making sure that Steve heard this, he needed to get this into his head so this never happened again.

 

“Listen, Steve, you might feel like you need to save people, but what you don’t realise is that you already saved me. Remember when I was so low and pushing people away after my accident, but you didn’t give up, you stubborn punk, and you stayed with me no matter what, you saved me. So even when you feel your lowest, that you shouldn’t have survived and you can’t cope, because I know you feel like that sometimes, just know that you saved me, and that you can talk to me, let me help you, okay?”

 

Steve nodded, tears spilling out, “sure Buck.”

 

“Love you Steve.” 

 

“Love you too.” 

 

They got time for a little snuggling after Steve shifted, despite Bucky’s protests and made room for him on the bed, who now had Steve now in his arms, where they could have a little more heart to heart talk. Eventually, Sharron slipped back into the room, and thanked Steve, calling him her hero, who blushed and hid into Bucky’s chest.

 

She just laughed it off and told him that she was letting Bucky stay the night, which wasn’t normally allowed. They both thanked her and she disappeared again to do her rounds, but she’d send someone to check up on Steve and bring them food. 

 

* * *

 

 

Later on, after the check up and the usual meal time argument, just this time Bucky could literally tie Steve down and make him eat it, they were simply lying there, Steve in Bucky’s arms, enjoying each other’s company.

 

Bucky smirked, "You're going to marry me, Steve."

 

Steve blinked, looking up, "You, usually have to _ask_ someone to marry you, not just demand it, Buck."

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow, "after the stunt, you just pulled? You owe it me big time Rogers and as payment, you're going to marry me."

 

Steve rolled his eyes, but smiled, "Yeah?"

 

"Yeah," Bucky grinned, "now I did have a ring somewhere, but I think it's out of commission. So, what do you say?"

 

Steve laughed, "I don't think I have much of a choice now, do I?"

 

"Nope," Bucky said, as he rested his forehead against Steve's uninjured shoulder holding him close. "Definitely not after you nearly killed yourself because you went back for the fucking cat."

 

"You love the cat."

 

"And you love the dog, but there's no way in hell I'm running head first into the burning building for it, sorry Stevie." He muttered as he started to press kisses into the crook of Steve's neck.

 

Steve laughed, "well, I'm hoping to stay away from any burning building for a while, you know the smoke isn't any good for my lungs."

 

"You're a punk, you know that?"

 

"But I'm your punk."

 

"Always and forever," Bucky replied seriously as he lifted his head, eyes glinting with mischief, "hmm, I wonder how my punk will look in a nice white dress."

 

Steve's eyes widened, horrified, "like hell am I going to wear a dress!"

 

Bucky laughed while Steve glared up at him, "aww, I think you'll look cute."

 

"I'm not marrying you if you're going try and doll me up, Buck," Steve replied pouting.

 

"Ah, but as we've already stated you don't have much choice," he countered and smirked, "I think Nat will see this nice enough punishment for scaring her and everyone to death."

 

Steve groaned and muttered something that Bucky couldn't quite catch, but was something along the line of it _this is unbelievable and not letting anyone put him in a god damn dress_.

 

The grin didn't leave Bucky's face until much later on that night.

 

Steve had fallen asleep around an hour ago, meanwhile Bucky just enjoyed the feeling of Steve's hot breath on his neck and the rise and fall of Steve's chest, both showing that he was there and alive and kicking. Though, if Bucky had anything to do about it – which he did – Steve wouldn't be kicking anything for a very, _very_ long time. There was one slight downside to their current position, though, Steve was lying on his real arm and it already felt numb, but didn't dare move it in fear of waking up Steve, but damn he would feel it later.

 

However numb arm or not, Bucky wouldn't change this for the world, he had Steve, _Steve was safe_ , they were working towards the better parts, hopefully they wouldn't have to stay for too long. Steve hated hospitals, even more than Bucky, which was saying something. And yeah, Steve was still a reckless little shit as today had proven, they were both still broken in their own way and also, they no longer had a home to go to or any belongings, well, besides the dog and oh, definitely a cat. They would have hospital bills up their eyes, which living with Steve really wasn't anything new so, Bucky wasn't exactly worried about that.

 

Looking over his boyfr – wait, _fiancé_ – beautiful, peaceful, sleeping face, he decided that none of that mattered, they would survive somehow and as long as, Steve was safe and happy that was all that mattered to him, all that had ever mattered to him.

 

He glanced across at the clock and decided that if he planned on keeping Steve company and in check, so that he didn't decide to go and fight his IV or something equally as ridiculous, he needed to get some sleep. He settled back down next to him, pulling Steve closer, if that was even possible, hugging him protectively to his chest, as he drifted off into sleep.

 

"I love you," he whispered trying not to wake him up, "you're crazy, reckless and stupid, but I will always love you, my little punk."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo what did you think? I know it's thanksgiving in America today but I live in the UK and didn't have a clue until Google told me whoops! But anyway, love to hear your thoughts on the fic and any idea for future fic would be great! I have some ideas which are a little more darker... Mwhahaha! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr (Same username) come and chat with me over Stucky, cry with me over Scoop/Retribution shipping and laugh as I try and make KaiMax popular ship (N. ALSO DOES ANYONE ELSE SHIP Peeta and Finick or it just me?! XD


End file.
